dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Roar of the Rift
is a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect magic and trade them at the Prize Pavilion to receive rewards. Each reward required a certain amount of magic to be traded in exchange for the prize. There were three categories, each containing unique prizes. At first, the event was called the Arcane Pentournament II, prior to a cataclysmic rupture splintered through the event island causing it to break apart requiring the airships of the five houses from the Arcane Pentournament to be called in to help. Houses ArcanePentournament2-BlazingGaleMottoCard.png|Blazing Gale Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-HiddenBoltMottoCard.png|Hidden Bolt Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-IcyTorrentMottoCard.png|Icy Torrent Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-IronBlossomMottoCard.png|Iron Blossom Motto Card ArcanePentournament2-MountainSunMottoCard.png|Mountain Sun Motto Card Leading up to the event motto cards for each house was posted on the DragonVale Facebook page. There were five Houses which returned from the Arcane Pentournament and each House had two primary elements assigned to it. Each house also had a specific motto, set of characteristics, alumnus/alumni, and house description. Earning A Free Dragon Players had to collect magic which went towards that house to earn a free event dragon. Players could turn in their earned magic at their house airship. The free dragon earned contains the same two elements of the house the player belongs to. *Blazing Gale House turns in magic for a Blightwing Dragon. *Hidden Bolt House turns in magic for a Voltaic Dragon. *Icy Torrent House turns in magic for a Snowsquall Dragon. *Iron Blossom House turns in magic for a Spore Dragon. *Mountain Sun House turns in magic for a Alpenglow Dragon. Prizes | | }} Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. Hidden Goodies In addition to being able to find two Banner Bearing Visitors from the player's house, the following can also be found throughout a player's park: *Each Banner Bearing Visitors would earn 25 and one would gift 1 too. What is The Roar of the Rift? 's objective was to collect magic. The Help Menu in Prize Pavilion of the provided a detailed information about the event. Please refer the images found in the gallery to your right. The "Info" section in the Help Menu provides a detailed information of every category. Tutorial started with a tutorial explaining how the event will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Reward Completion When enough magic were collected they were able to be used at the Prize Pavilion for unique prizes. Players were able to select which prize they wanted in what ever order they wished. There were six section of prizes with three tiers in each section. A player needed a certain amount of prizes from the previous tier to unlock the next tier to have access to purchase the prizes inside it. Backflip Studios Help Center and FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted a FAQ guide on their Web site here. Below are images of the entire FAQ guide, and the video in it is in the gallery section of this page: Gallery RoarOfTheRiftTitleScreen.png|Roar of the Rift Loading Screen Notes *On July 5, 2017, Update 3.16.0 was available in the App Store and Google Play, and included a brief description about the . However, the event did not begin until the following day and only a few minor changes were made upon updating the game such as a different loading screen and DragonVale icon. *The began on July 6, 2017 and will end on August 30, 2017. *To obtain the rewards, a player needed to turn in magic at the Prize Pavilion from July 6, 2017 to ???, 2017 even though after August 30, 2017 no new magic could be collected. Possible References *"Penta" is a prefix which means five, and the consists of five "Houses" participating in the event. *The color of the "House" mascots resemble the colors of the Olympic rings in the Olympic logo. *The three tiers of gold", "silver", and "bronze" in each section of the "House" prizes resembles how "gold", "silver", and "bronze" medals are awarded at the the Olympic games for each event. *Many of the house mottos may be a reference to HBO's Game of Thrones television series and George R.R. Martin's A Song of Ice and Fire series of novels: **The Motto of Blazing Gale, "Unscorched, Untethered, Untroubled," may be a reference to House Martell whose house words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." **The Motto of Icy Torrent, "We Do Not Sink," may be a reference to House Greyjoy whose house words are "We Do Not Sow." **The Motto of Iron Blossom, "Sown and Forged," may be a reference to House Targaryen whose house words are "Fire and Blood." **The Motto of Mountain Sun, "Strong and Shining," may be a reference to House Tyrell whose house words are "Growing Strong." *Multiple alumni names from the different houses are a play on words: **The alumnus "Pi Roh" from the Blazing Gale House is a play on the word "pyro" which is a prefix associated with "fire" or "heat" and one of the house elements is "fire." **The alumnus "Anne T. Matre" from the Hidden Bolt House is a play on the word "antimatter" which may be associated as being dark and one of the house elements is "dark." **The alumnus "Shi Nee" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the word "shiny" which may be associated with certain metals and one of the house elements is "metal." **The alumnus "Verdant Thumbe" from the Iron Blossom House is a play on the phrase "green thumb" since verdant means "green with vegetation" and one of the house elements is "plant." **The alumnus "T. Erra" from the Mountain Sun House is a play on the word "terra" which means "earth" and one of the house elements is "earth." *The mentioning of "ValeGro magical fertilizer" from the Notable "Alumni" section of the Iron Blossom House may be a reference to the product "MiracleGro" which is a fertilizer. *The mentioning of "Official Committee for Keeping the Vale Islands Afloat (But Not Too Close To the Sun)" from the "Notable Alumni" section of the Mountain Sun House may be a reference to the mythology of Icarus whose father told him not to fly too close to the sun.